This invention relates to a device designed to hook pieces, in particular printed circuit boards, onto transport lines present in tunnel kilns or similar kilns.
The device in accordance with the invention can be classified among the equipment used to manufacture electronic cards or printed circuits, and in particular among the equipment used during the circuit firing stage in a kiln.